Tremors
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Severus finally work up the guts to come clean with their feelings, what'll happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Just a short, little one-shot. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione glanced up at Severus, who was staring at her expectedly. He was waiting for her to say something. She had called after him as he began walking down the hall after the staff meeting.

His eyebrows rose as if to say well? She could almost hear the drawl in her mind.

_Come on Hermione, just spit it out! Tell him you fancy him!_ Her inner self was tapping her foot on the floor in impatient. She tried to speak, but found her voice had disappeared. Her throat had gone dry, and all that came out with a small squeak.

Severus smiled sadly, before turning and continuing down the hallway, his robes billowing behind him.

She felt her heart sink in disappointment. Severus would never return her affections. She felt stupid for even thinking he would.

_Well maybe if you told him how you felt, he would tell you! Go after him stupid, _her conscience chided.

"Severus!" She cried once more, and ran after him. He stopped, but didn't turn to face her. She huffed, trying to catch her breath.

"Listen, Professor Granger, I don't wish to play games with you, so if you have something you need to say_, spit it out girl." _ He growled, his back still turned to her.

She took a deep breath. _You can do this; just tell him how you feel._

"Severus," she ignored the huff he made when she used his first name, "I obviously lack the confidence to say what's on my mind. Everytime I try to tell you how I feel, I start shaking, sweating... You confound me every time." She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. "I care for you, more than just a colleague, or even just a friend. I know you may not return my affections, but I just needed you to know."

He didn't say anything, and she felt her heart sink. She sighed, and then turned to walk away. Him ever returning her affections would just be a dream to her. She took about two steps before she felt his large hands grip her shoulders, swinging her around.

He crashed his lips to hers before she could even register what was going on.

The kiss was hard, and rough, filled with a primal need of want and desire. She groaned into it, savoring every sensation. The feel of his silky smooth hair slipping through her fingers, the taste of his mouth on hers, the smell of musky woods, the sound of soft groans escaping. Opening her eyes, she saw his black ones staring back at her.

Abruptly, the kiss ended.

He stared at her, and then gently tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why?" He asked softly.

She blushed, and then shrugged. "You were so brave during the war, and you saved so many lives, including mine. You're so articulate; the way you speak sends chills down my spine. And you're just so insecure about yourself and life in general, yet you just keep trying to push on. You've never said my name, and although I'm not sure if it's out of respect or annoyance that I'm a teacher, I like it. I like how although you've never shown it, I know you respect me as an equal. Severus, there are so many-"

"Hermione." He whispered, his soft baritone voice caressing her name.

She shivered. _Severus kissed you and he said your name! He definitely cares about you. This is good. This is real good. _She was beaming on the inside.

His fingertips brushed her collarbone, gently touching the skin. He felt the coarse skin caused by Dolohov's curse. He frowned, cause Hermione to blush insecurely. He unbuttoned his frock coat, and then lifted the shift, revealing his pale skin. "I have the same sad scar."

Hermione gently ran her fingers over his scar. It felt exactly the same as hers. This fact calmed her, as strange as that was. She wasn't the only person in the world who had been hurt by Dolohov. She wasn't alone in the pain she still felt.

She began to shake. Sighing, Severus pulled her into his arms. "Hermione, please stop shaking. Why are you so scared?"

She sighed, trying to calm the quells coursing through her body. "I just don't understand. You obviously know how I feel, but I don't know how you feel."

Severus grabbed her chin, and tipped her face upwards. "Hermione, I've been suppressing feelings for you for the past two years you've been teaching her. I've spent hours convincing myself that I'm not good enough for you. Hearing you say that you care for me," He sighed, "The way that makes me feel is indescribable."

He gently pressed her lips to hers once more. Their second kiss was just as perfect as the first.

"Come to my office after your classes this morning Professor Granger," he commanded. Checking to see the coast was still clear of any students, he pressed another kiss to her lips.

She smiled, "Okay, I'll see you then Professor Snape." She watched his back as he retreated down the hall.

Smiling, she made her way towards her classroom in a daze. Severus liked her back! Her inside was cheering in excitement.

She sat down at her desk in the Defense Against The Dark Arts classroom. She began trying to grade her second year papers, but found her thoughts kept drifting.

About two and a half years ago, Harry had finally defeated Voldemort. But the Wizarding World was left in shambles. Harry and Ron immediately left for Auror training, leaving Hermione with nothing to do.

So, she helped Minerva and the rest of the teachers rebuild the castle. They had finished, right before the next term was supposed to start. It was a miracle. Minerva had asked her to stay on as a teacher, and she happily obliged. Hogwarts was her home.

Three days before the student's arrived, she left to Australia, to try and find her parents. Ron, her newly found boyfriend, was supposed to accompany her, but bailed the last minute. Hermione went alone, but a strain had been placed on their relationship. She did her best to ignore it, much like she ignored most of the things Ron did, but it began to eat at her.

She pushed it from her mind, and finally found her parents. After a few tries, she finally succeeded in restoring their memories. They were angry with her at first, but after explaining things a few times, they weren't as mad. In fact, they would proud that she had thought about their safety over anything else.

Hermione's parents decided that they wanted to stay in their new neighborhood, and keep the jobs they had found. She respected their decision and told them that she would write often.

She had arrived back at Hogsmeade, with a day left before term. So, she had decided to pay Harry and Ron a visit. Well, needless to say, Harry wasn't there, but Lavender Brown was, so Hermione immediately ended their relationship.

They still talked every once and awhile, but the blow of Ron's infidelity still stung. But like everything else, she pushed it from her mind, and threw herself into her teaching, one hundred percent.

Things went great until Severus had been deemed well enough to be released from St. Mungo's. After learning the truth from Harry, she saw Severus in a different light. She had always respected the man, but her respect had tripled.

That was when the infatuation started. He wanted nothing to do with her, but she wanted everything to do with him. She would always try and make it so they would patrol on the same night, claim she needed to borrow potion ingredients, chaperone Hogsmeade with him, anything so she would be around him.

And now here she was, two years later. She had finally worked up the guts to tell him how she felt. And he liked her back! She smiled with giddiness.

Looking up, she saw her students filing in for class.

She quickly made her way down towards the dungeons. Her heart was racing. She stared at his door, and immediately felt like a student once more. Ignoring the pitter pat of her heart, she raised her hand and gently knocked on his door.

The door swung open, revealing a scowling Potions master. His expression immediately relaxed when he saw it was her. He stepped aside, letting her in.

She played with her fingers as she followed him into his private study. He gestured for her to take a seat on the couch, which she gladly did. "So...?" She stated, her nerves getting the better of her.

He sat down next to her, a small smile playing on his lips. "So." He stated.

Hermione stared at the floor. _Where did all your confidence go Hermione? Come on, you got him where you want him! Make a move, _her subconscious snipped at her.

"Severus, I-"

Severus cut her off with another kiss. He wanted her to know that he did care for her. "Hermione, I don't deserve you," he stated, "but I want you, more than you could ever know."

"I want you." She whispered back, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. She placed another kiss upon his lips.

Breaking free, he smiled. "Shall I have the elves bring us dinner?"

She nodded, her eyes never leaving him. Dinner appeared, and the two of them ate in silence, his hand holding hers. He repeatedly rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, sending shivers down her spine.

Once they finished, she sat on the couch, just discussing the Wolfsbane Potion. Hermione was about to respond when her body went rigid, and then she began to shake.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Severus asked worriedly.

She clutched his shoulder. "Don't worry, it happens all the time," she spat out through clenched teeth.

"Hermione, this isn't normal," he said as pulled her into his arms. He held her until she finished shaking.

She shrugged, but remained in his embrace. "It's happened since the War. These tremors, they're part of my life now."

"Oh Hermione," he whispered, pressing his lips to hers. She sighed into his kiss. It was warm and comforting.

"What would you like to do?" He asked, trying to make her comfortable.

"We could read?" She suggested a smile on her face.

"All right," He nodded. He stood, walked over to his bookshelf, and grabbed two books. He walked back over, and handed one to Hermione. She smiled once more.

"You're probably the only one I know who likes to read as much as I do." He said with a soft smile.

She nodded. "Books have always been my life."

He took in her words. They were more alike than he thought.

* * *

The two of them got lost in the reading.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Severus saw that it was half past midnight. "Hermione, you should probably head back to your rooms," he suggested.

She didn't respond.

Looking down, Severus had found that she had fallen asleep. She looked so perfect sleeping; he just didn't have the heart to move her. He wordlessly summoned a blanket, and wrapped it around the two of them. Closing his eyes, he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione awoke, surprised to find herself sleeping on the couch, all tangled up in Severus. She pressed a kiss to his jaw, causing him to stir.

"Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," she said brightly. Sitting up, she stretched her arms. "Severus, I think this is the first time I've slept through the night without having a fit." She kissed him. "Thank you."

He ran his hand through her hair. "Hermione, will you accompany me on a date to Hogsmeade later today?"

She blushed. "Severus Snape, are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then yes! I'd love too!" She exclaimed, her lips claiming his once more.

She finally had the man she had been dreaming about. She finally had the man who was her dark knight, her hero. Yes, everything would work out just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Now, I wasn't going to turn this into a multi-chap for a while (because you all know my muse works in mysterious ways) but after getting so many PMs and reviews begging me to continue… how could I not? But anyways, I hope you all enjoy this, because I know I did! Thanks for all your love and support! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione and Severus had decided they would meet up in the Entrance Hall around noon, so that gave them each plenty of time to do whatever it is they needed too.

Hermione quickly made her way to the Headmistresses office, eager to tell Minerva what had happened yesterday.

At first, Hermione was uncomfortable calling her old professor by her first name, but as the months went by, it became easier and easier. Hermione and Minerva were now inseparable. In fact, it was Minerva who pointed out to Hermione that she did have feelings for Severus.

Hermione was in denial, not wanting to admit it out loud to anyone, not even herself. She was convinced it was so wrong, but Minerva helped change that mindset.

* * *

_"Minerva, that man is just bloody infuriating! I'm so nice to him, all the time, constantly going out of my way to make conversation with him, and for what? To just be ignored!" Hermione ranted, pacing back and forth in the Minerva's office. Once more, Severus had managed to get under her skin._

_"Hermione," Minerva asked calmly, a small twinkle in her eye. "Why is it that you care so much?"_

_"Because!" She huffed, crossing the arms. "He had just got his life back, and he hasn't changed one bit! He's finally free, but continues to be a bastard. I just don't know why he wouldn't…." she let out a groan. "He has a second chance at life, and he's wasting it."_

_"Well, that's your opinion Hermione, but to him, maybe he isn't wasting his time." The older woman suggested softly._

_Hermione remained quiet, still going over the events in her head._

_Minerva took this as an opportunity. "Why do you care about him, so specifically? I know you respect the man Hermione, but you're trying so hard to be a part of his life."_

_Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but quickly shut it. A small blush crept upon her cheeks. "Because I think he needs a friend." She said after a moment._

_Minerva arched her eyebrow. "Just a friend?"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine, I bloody like him! I fancy Severus, but no matter how hard I try, he just ignores me! Minerva, I don't know what else to do." Hermione collapsed in the chair, huffing._

_Minerva beamed. "Oh wonderful! I think you two would make a brilliant match."_

_Hermione sent Minerva a look. "Really? You think that?"_

_Minerva nodded. "You're both so smart, you've both suffered so much because of a War, your knack for Potions rivals his… the list goes on and on Hermione."_

_"Well, that's nice and all, but there's a problem. He doesn't like me! Getting him to talk to me is like yanking his teeth out! I'm at my wit's end Minerva, and I don't know what else to do."_

_Minerva sent her a look of sympathy. "Just keep trying with him. Hermione dear, you have to understand.. Severus is an introvert to the extreme. I've known him for years, and we still barely talk. He's had a hard life, and he likes to keep to himself because of that. Because in his eyes, if he doesn't let anyone in, he can't get hurt. He's a very emotionally unstable person, who is still reeling from his past."_

_Hermione was silent for a moment, taking in what Minerva had just said. "So I should just be patient with him, and continue to be friendly?"_

_She nodded. "I think that would be best. He may not be ready for love, or even friendship, so you'll just have to be patient."_

* * *

Hermione stopped in front of the gargoyle. "Quidditch," she said, and the statue leapt aside. Hermione rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

She burst into the office, giving Minerva a fright. Hermione grinned, waiting for the older woman to catch her breath.

"Hermione, what's the rush?" She asked, taking another deep breath. "You know at my age it's possible for me to have a heart attack."

Hermione rolled her eyes, still smiling. "You're not that old Minnie, besides, I have some awesome news!"

Minerva arched her eyebrow at this. "Well, sit down dear and tell me."

Hermione clapped her hands together, brimming with excitement. "I've told Severus I fancied him!"

A smile spread out across the older woman's face. "And?"

"He kissed me! Minerva, he feels the same way!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Wonderful." Minerva said. "It's about time the two of you came clean."

Hermione smiled, and then realized what Minerva was saying. "The two of us… you mean… Minerva!" Hermione exclaimed. "You knew he liked me this whole entire time!"

Minerva smiled mischievously, "Of course I did."

"Why didn't you tell me! You could have saved me all those worries." Hermione grumbled, crossing her arms.

Minerva stood, crossing the room. "Because I don't meddle, unlike some previous headmasters."

"I don't know what you're talking about Minnie," a portrait spoke up.

Hermione turned and saw Professor Dumbledore smiling down at them, that familiar twinkle in his eye.

Minerva huffed affectionately. "Sure Albus, whatever you say."

"Really!" He exclaimed. "Some people just need a little push in the right direction, that's all. Just a little helping hand.. No plotting or scheming involved." He sent a wink towards Hermione.

Hermione stood, straightening her robes. "Well, the two of us are going to Hogsmeade later today," she said.

"On a date? My, Severus does care about you indeed!" Minerva said.

Hermione nodded, the butterflies returning. "Well, I need to get ready and such, but I just wanted to be the first one to tell you Minerva."

Minerva smiled. "I'm happy for you dear, now run along! Have fun today." She watched as Hermione disappeared out the door.

* * *

The older woman cared for Hermione in a special way. Hermione was like her adoptive daughter, and she was genuinely happy the two of them finally admitting their feelings to each other.

"Young love," Albus said wistfully.

Minerva turned to face him. "Now Albus, they aren't that young."

Albus shook his head sadly. "No, they aren't. But still, I am happy that Severus has finally found a shred of happiness in his dark life."

Minerva nodded. "I am as well. The two of well suited for each other."

It was quiet for a moment, and Minerva was curious why Albus didn't respond. Turning towards the portrait, she saw he had fallen asleep. With a soft chuckle, she returned to her paperwork.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so glad people are enjoying the story! As you all know, I'm not JKR, but I hope you enjoy anyways! (If anyone is interested in betaing this story, please let me know!)

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione checked her appearance in the mirror once more. She had pulled her hair back into a loose bun with some tendrils hanging in her face. She had put on some muggle jeans and a light blue sweater her Mum had gotten her for Christmas one year. Slipping her feet into some boots, she let out a small sigh. She looked about ready. Dabbing some lip gloss on her lips, she deemed herself perfect.

Her insides fluttered as she made her way towards the Great Hall. She still couldn't believe Severus asked her out on a date! It all seemed so surreal.

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, a small smile tugging at his lips. When she reached him, he took her hand and placed a kiss upon the back of it. The gesture sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello," she mumbled, her cheeks turning red.

"Hello to you too Miss Granger," he replied, waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed. Seeing Severus at ease with her was something else! He had a smile on his face, instead of his usual scowl.

"How are you today?" He asked, linking their arms and leading her through the courtyard.

"Still afraid that I'll wake up any moment." She said quietly, stealing a glance at him. It was true, this all felt too good to be true.

Severus stopped walking. Hermione stopped as well, turning to face him. He gently cupped her face in her hands. "This is real Hermione."

She blushed, turning her gaze away.

Severus grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. The blush spread across her face, causing him to groan internally. She was beautiful. He quickly pressed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes in response.

He pulled away. Their lips had only met for a few brief seconds, but it was enough to leave them both breathless.

"Was that real enough for you?" He asked cheekily.

Hermione blushed. "For now. Although I suppose later you could convince me some more."

Severus grasped her hand. "It would be my pleasure."

Turning, Severus rolled his eyes when he saw a student staring at them wide-eyed. "Flint, you have five seconds to remove your person or else." He said with a growl, sending the fifth year boy a glare.

The boy quickly scuttled off, a look of fright upon his face.

Hermione laughed. "Severus, there's no need to be so mean." She tugged his hand so the two of them began to walk once more.

"I'm a mean person Hermione, especially to my students." He sent her a glance. "I trust you remember that."

Hermione flushed. "I never thought you were mean, mostly just…." She trailed off. "You were distant and cold, doing it to push people away. I could see it even then, at twelve and thirteen. You weren't a people person. It just made you different."

Severus scoffed. "I know what people say about me Hermione."

She squeezed his hand reassuringly. "They say you're a cold-hearted snarky bastard. And while that may be true sometimes, you are a good person Severus. You just don't want anyone to see it."

Severus remained quiet, absorbing her words. Hermione was right. He wasn't a people person. He went through his entire life being afraid to let people inside. After losing Lily, his only friend, he became devastated.

He had opened up completely to her, only to have himself hurt. She turned away from him, because of one mistake. But even after that, he still pined after her. His love for her didn't diminish, not even when she married Potter.

Her death had been devastating. He had been too afraid to let anyone in because he didn't want to experience that type of loss again. It was crippling and he didn't think his body would be able to handle it once more.

But Hermione was different, or so he hoped. She seemed to genuinely like him, which baffled him beyond belief. He couldn't figure out why a beautiful young witch would want to be with an old wizard like him, but he was grateful anyways.

After spending last night with Hermione, he had his eyes opened. He never thought he'd care for anyone the way he did for Lily. But Hermione was different. She was special. She made him feel special.

He knew she was responsible and never said anything she didn't mean. Hermione was the critical type, and he liked that about her. She was level-headed.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" Hermione asked.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and realized him and Hermione had now reached the entrance to the Hogsmeade village. "That's a rather high price."

Hermione chuckled. "Your worth so much more than a galleon Severus."

His blushed. Casting a glance at her, he saw her face was pink from the wind. "What would you like to do first?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I've been meaning to go to the bookstore. Do you mind?"

He chuckled. "Hermione, I'm the only one that could possibly rival your love for books. Of course I don't mind."

Beaming, she pulled him into the small bookshop. Stepping inside, Hermione released his hand, taking in a deep breath. She absolutely loved being in bookstores. They were warm and smelled heavenly. It was her own piece of heaven.

Hermione immediately disappeared down an aisle, leaving Severus in the doorway. He chuckled silently to himself. Strolling down the aisle, he glanced at some of the titles popping out to him. He noticed he owned most of them. Grabbing one at random, he began to flip through it.

Twenty minutes later, Hermione reappeared. Her arms were full of books. Severus let out a small laugh. "Are you buying the whole store?"

Hermione cast him a glare. "Ha Ha, you're so funny Severus."

He chuckled, grabbing a few of the books. He helped her carry them to the till. He watched in amazement as she spent over a hundred galleons. She seemed unaffected by the price. Severus knew she had received money from her efforts in the War from various sources, but he had no idea how much. Apparently, it was a lot.

Hermione paid for the books and stuck them in her bag.

Severus smirked. "Undetectable extension charm?"

She laughed. "Of course." She grabbed his hand. "Let's get a drink."

Severus was internally pleased when she grabbed his hand. She led him out the door into the cold. "Where too?"

He shrugged. "We can go to the Three Broomsticks or the Hog's Head. It's up to you."

Hermione bit her lip. "Let's go to the Hog's Head. It's been awhile since I've visited Aberforth."

Severus nodded in agreement, allowing the small witch to guide him to the down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! But I'll get right to it! JKR owns it all, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hermione smiled as she watched the rest of her students file out of the classroom. It had been two weeks since Severus and her had gone on their date, and things were progressing nicely. They often met up in the library or Great Hall, or sometimes even their chambers. The two of them talked for hours about different topics, but mostly about Potions. Hermione was incredibly fascinated with the subject, and if it wasn't for the fact she had gone into Defense, she would have done Potions.

Glancing at her watch, she saw she had a half hour before dinner. They agreed they'd meet in the Room of Requirement for a "date." Hermione felt so happy. Things were going perfect, and honestly, she couldn't believe it.

She was sure that any moment, bad news would come into her life, shattering every bit of peace that she had. But so far, things were good, and she was hoping they would stay that way.

Changing into some new robes she had purchased, Hermione freshened up. With a deep breath, she decided it was time to make her way there.

Hermione smiled when she saw Severus standing outside in the hall. He had tied his hair back with a clip and was wearing a new set of robes. Dark blue robes. Her eyebrows reached her hairline. _The dungeon master was wearing a color other than black? Who would have thought_, she silently chuckled to herself.

"Hermione," he said, taking in every inch of her appearance. She looked beautiful, as always. Hermione approached him, a huge smile on her face. "You look lovely," he said, taking her hand and giving it a quick kiss.

Honestly, she had no idea this sweet side of Severus existed, but now that she did, she didn't ever want it to leave.

Holding his hand, the two of them went inside the Room of Requirement, unsure of what to expect.

Hermione let out a small gasp, surprised by what she was seeing. "Oh my, Severus, it's absolutely perfect."

Severus grinned. "You think so?"

Hermione nodded. "It's beautiful."

The room was darkly lit with a roaring fire against the wall. The sky and walls were charmed to appear like the night sky, with stars twinkling all around them. Soft music was playing in the background, causing Hermione to resist the urge to dance. And there was a small table, with candles and flowers, and a meal set out for them both. It was just so romantic.

Severus stood behind her, putting his hand on her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it."

Hermione turned so she was now in his arms facing him. "Severus, you are the most romantic man I have ever met," she told him, complete honesty in her eyes.

Severus chuckled, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yes, well, only for you Hermione, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll thoroughly deny it."

Hermione chuckled, but nodded her head. "I wouldn't tell anyone, because then I'd have to compete for your affection, and I'd rather keep you all to myself."

"You daft woman, I doubt you'll ever have to compete for me."

Hermione slapped him lightly in the chest. "Don't do that Severus, don't sell yourself short."

A pain look crossed his face as he pressed his palm against her cheek. "You know I'm not used to anyone caring for me Hermione. I've had low self-esteem for years and it's just how I am."

"Well, we'll have to work on that," she said, leaning up to press a quick kiss to his lips.

Severus smiled, and led her towards the table. He pulled out the chair for her and helped her become situated before taking his own seat. He was a true gentleman.

Hermione and him ate dinner in silence, each enjoying each other's company.

Finishing the delicious food, Hermione and Severus found each other on the couch near the fire. Hermione was lying across Severus' chest as he played with her hair. Every once in a while, his finger would get caught on a snarl, causing him to chuckle, yanking his finger free.

Hermione laughed. "My hair just has a mind of its own."

Severus chuckled. "It just doesn't ever want to let me go."

Hermione turned, grinning at him cheekily. "Perhaps."

He continued to twirl her hair around his long fingers. The motion was relaxing. Hermione's eyes fluttered close, enjoying the small ministrations.

"You look comfortable," he commented, taking in her peaceful appearance.

She turned and looked up at him. "I feel comfortable with you Severus."

"Really?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

Hermione nodded. "You make me feel safe Severus, and after spending so much time in the dark, afraid of what was to come, this comfort is nice."

"I'm glad you feel comfortable."

"Like I said, you're a good person Severus. You've given me so much joy and happiness, and I know I'll never be able to put into words how good that makes me feel."

His eyes met hers and he was surprised by the amount of raw honesty he saw in them. She meant every word she said. Leaning down, he captured her lips in a soft kiss.

Looking up, she reached and pulled him into her embrace. The two of them kissed, his lips moving against hers gently. Hermione moaned, losing herself in the kiss. It was pure perfection.

Pulling away, Hermione heard the music in the background. "Let's dance."

Severus let out a small groan. "Hermione, I'm not really a good dancer."

She shook her head. "Nonsense, come on," she stood, holding out her hand.

Severus couldn't resist. He took her hand, allowing her to guide him towards the center of the room. The music became louder, as if the room was sensing what was going on.

He placed his hand on her waist, swaying to the music. Within moments, he was twirling her around the room, her laugh echoing out.

He grinned, as he dipped her small frame, before pulling her up close.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Hermione asked, her eyes alight with mirth.

He chuckled. "I lied," he whispered in her ear, before twirling her across the room once more.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own, and never will. But I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione turned over in her sleep. A groan escaped her lips as she clenched her eyes shut. She tried to push the thoughts and memories from her mind, but she couldn't. Slowly, they began to suffocate her.

Her body was in Severus' bed, but her mind was elsewhere.

She could feel Bellatrix's hands pressing into her body, the knife carving into her soft skin like butter. She remembers writhing underneath her crying out in pain, as she tried to free herself.

Hermione felt someone shake her, calling out her name, but she couldn't open her eyes.

"Hermione?" the soft voice called out. It was filled with worry. Who was worrying for her?

Bellatrix cast the curse at her, laughing as her shrieks bounced off the drawing room's walls.

"Hermione?" the voice called out, much louder this time. She felt hands on her, and she let out a blood curdling scream.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open. Hermione sat upright immediately, looking around the dark room.

"Hermione?"

Turning, she saw Severus was staring at her warily.

She shook her head. Hermione could feel herself shaking as the sweat poured down her body.

"Hermione?" he asked, gentler this time.

Turning towards him, a sob escaped her lips.

That was all he needed. Without words, he reached out and pulled her close to him, pulling her into his lap. Severus held her in his arms as she cried. She clutched onto the front of his nightshirt while she trembled in his grasp. "It's all right, you're safe here now," he said, running his fingers through her hair. To his surprise, none of it caught.

He held her that way for an hour, waiting for the pain to leave her. She had quieted down, but remained attached to his body firmly. Was every night like this for her? Severus knew he wasn't the only one to suffer from the War, but to see Hermione like that was awful. She was trapped inside her nightmare, and despite how much he tried to wake her, he couldn't. He had to watch helplessly as she twisted and turned, crying out every now and then. It was pure torture.

"Thank you," she whispered, disrupting his thoughts.

He leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head.

"Does that happen often?"

She nodded.

"Would you care to explain?"

He heard Hermione sigh.

"It's a nightmare. Almost every night, I toss and turn, reliving that night in the Manor. I can't control it, much like I can't control the tremors that frequently wrack my body," she explained, her face still buried in his chest.

"Those are both after effects of the Cruciatus," he said after a moment. "Have you tried anything to get rid of them?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sort of. Mostly just potions and what not… none of them ever work, so I sort of gave up."

Severus bit his lip. He'd have to try and find something to help her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"The dream?" she asked.

"No, what happened at the Manor that night."

Hermione still against him. Pulling away, she finally looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, while the rest of her face was splotchy. "I've never told anyone about that," she admitted softly.

"Well, I think it's time you did."

Hermione bit her lip. "I don't know…"

"It'll make you feel better," Severus said. He cupped her face gently. "Trust me, I know."

Hermione took a deep breath. "It was just awful. I've never been more frightened in my entire life." She paused to take another breath. "Greyback grabbed me from behind, holding me, as Ron and Harry were dragged away. I was alone then, with _her_."

"Bellatrix?"

Hermione nodded, a shiver coming down her spine. "She kept asking me about the sword. I told her I didn't steal it from her vault, but she didn't believe me."

Her hand moved up to wipe away the tears, but Severus' hand beat her to it. She gave him a soft smile.

"She carved this dirty word into my skin," Hermione showed him her arm. "I've tried everything to get rid of it, but I can't. I think the knife she used was cursed."

Severus reached out to touch her arm, but she drew back. Giving him a sympathetic look, she continued. "Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus curse on me, multiple times. I lost count after four."

"Four times?" Severus asked, disbelief in his voice. In all honesty, he was surprised she was still alive. He had witness Bellatrix torture someone before, so he knew what she had endured.

"I wanted to die Severus," Hermione admitted softly. "With every passing second, I wished for death. The pain…" she shuddered, "I'd never… I don't want to go through that again. Not ever."

Severus pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I don't plan on letting that happen."

Hermione drew in a shaky breath. "I wanted to be brave, but I couldn't. Severus, I would have done anything for the pain to stop."

"Hermione, you were very brave. The bravest person from this War. Not many people could have kept themselves together during something like that." He looked at her, curious as to see her reaction.

"I almost told her," Hermione whispered. "I almost told Bellatrix about the Horcruxes, and everything." She buried her face in her hands, feeling disgusted with herself.

Severus grabbed her wrists, prying her hands away from her face. "But you didn't, and that's what matters."

"But I would have if it had gone on any longer. I'm a horrible person."

"Hermione, you didn't, and that's what matters. It doesn't matter how close you were to telling, what matters is you kept those secrets safe," Severus told her. "You were incredibly brave Hermione, even if you don't realize it."

Hermione was quiet, allowing herself just rest in his embrace.

"I have nightmares at night too Hermione," Severus admitted after a small pause.

"You do?" she asked, sniffling.

He nodded. "About Lily, both Wars, my childhood... you name it. But my point is," he tilted her chin upwards, "is all these bad things that have happened to us only make us stronger. And with time, we'll be whole once again."

Hermione snuggled up closer to him. "Thank you Severus, for telling me that."

"You're welcome," he replied, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Now let's try and get some more sleep."

She nodded, quickly falling asleep inside his embrace. Severus pulled the covers up over them, falling asleep moments later as well.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own, and never will. But I hope you enjoy! A huge shoutout to all the ladies on Snape and Hermione Shippers Forever for all the help! You guys rock!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Attention class, today, we'll be learning the Patronus Charm. Now tell me, can anyone tell me what the Patronus Charm is?" Hermione asked her students.

A couple hands shot up.

"Yes Miss Lewis?"

"The patronus charm is a charm that evokes a partially-tangible, positive energy force known as a patronus. Patronuses are also called spirit guardians when they are in their corporeal forms. It is primarily a defense against otherwise unbeatable Dark creatures like Dementors and Lethifolds, though there are other uses such as messaging."

Hermione smiled. "A perfect answer Miss Lewis, ten points to Ravenclaw." Rachel Lewis reminded Hermione a lot of herself. She was incredibly smart, and was often found with her nose in a book.

"Today, we'll be practicing this spell. Please know that while some of you may accomplish this, it is an extremely difficult spell, but don't feel discouraged if you can't do it. This is advanced magic, but I think this is a good time to challenge you all."

"Can you show us your patronus?" someone shouted.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, your patronus is usually something that is fitting to your personality. It becomes part of who you are. Mine happens to be an otter." Closing her eyes, Hermione pictured a happy memory, one that involved her and Severus. "Expecto Patronum!" she cried, pointing her wand forward.

A bunch of oohs and ahhs echoed throughout the classroom. Looking up, Hermione was shocked. It wasn't her little otter pouncing around the room. Instead, it was a fox. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the beautiful creature move around the room.

"Miss Granger, didn't you just say your patronus was an otter?" a student shouted about the noise.

Hermione held her hand up for silence. The fox faded away. "Yes, Mister Maloney, it was."

"So what happened? Is it possible for a patronus to change?" another student asked.

Hermione was still in shock. She knew she cared for Severus, but had no idea she cared for him that much. She loved him!

"Miss Granger?" Rachel Lewis asked, worried about her professor. "Your face has gone white."

Hermione shook her head. "I was just surprised, that's all."

"But is it possible for a patronus to change?" one of the students pressed.

Hermione sighed, "Yes it. I've seen it happen before. It usually happens when you fall in love with someone, deeply and irrevocably."

"So when you find your soulmate?" Rachel asked, an awed look on her face.

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that's what you could call it."

"So who are you in love with?" Someone shouted.

"I've seen her with Professor Snape!"

"Oh, Professor Granger, are you in love with him?"

"You love Snape? Ewwww!"

Hermione let out a small groan, rubbing her temples. "Silence!" she cried out. A hush descended over the classroom. "The next person to mention Professor Snape's name will have to serve detention with him." The class remained silent after that.

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "First thing you need to know when casting the spell is that you need to muster a happy memory. It has to be the happiest one you have, because the happier the memory will be, the stronger your patronus will be. And it's only the strong patronuses that become tangible. The memory has to be strong, making you feel wonderful inside. And you can't let that go. Your patronus can only protect you if your focused."

She looked around at her students, noticing they were all listening eagerly. "The incantation is Expecto Patronum. As you all now, pronunciation is everything, so be sure to get it right. Say it with me now."

The class chanted Expecto Patronum over and over again.

"Wonderful. Now point your wands and summon a strong memory. Now go!"

The rest of the class went smoothly. Only a few students were able to produce the faint white wisps, Miss Lewis included. She assigned an essay on the theory behind the charm to make sure they all really understood what was going on. The class filed out, but one student stayed behind. It was Rachel.

"Can I help you Miss Lewis?" Hermione asked, smiling at her best student.

The young girl pressed her hands behind her back. "I know it really isn't my place Miss Granger, but I'm happy for you and Professor Snape. You both deserve the happiness." And with that, she turned and walked away before Hermione could respond.

She smiled softly.

* * *

That night, Hermione made her way to Severus' chambers. "Severus!" she cried, banging on the door.

"Merlin woman, I'm coming," he replied gruffly. He pulled the door open, allowing her entrance. "Hermione, what's wrong," he asked, taking in her rough appearance.

"What's your patronus?" she asked, turning to face him.

Severus was taken aback by the question. "It's a doe."

Hermione's heart fell. Did he still love Lily? Of course he must if his patronus was still for her.

"What's wrong?" he asked again, noticing the tears pouring down her face.

She shook her head. "Nothing Severus, sorry for disturbing you." Hermione went to exit the room, but stopped when his hand closed around her wrist.

"Tell me," he said gently, his black eyes staring into hers.

"My patronus changed," she admitted softly, the tears leaving small stains on her cheeks.

"Hermione," he said, his eyes widened. "I haven't cast my patronus in a long time, maybe it-"

"Don't fill me with false hope," she said harshly.

"I'm not, Hermione, I…" he trailed off. "Expecto Patronum," he whispered. He felt his heart sag with relief when he saw something other than his doe appear. It was a large fox, padding around them in a circle.

Hermione smiled. "You do care!" She flung her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Severus sighed. "Of course I care you daft woman. I wouldn't be spending all this time with you if I didn't."

"I love you," she whispered into his chest.

Severus froze. No one had ever said those three words to him before.

"It's okay," she said, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. "You don't have to say it back. I already know you feel it."

"Thank you," he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own, and I never will! A huge thanks to everyone who has reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! xx

* * *

Chapter 7

Hermione finished cleaning up with a smile. She really loved teaching. It was her passion, and every day that passed here at Hogwarts strengthened that belief.

It was with those happy thoughts that Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall, eager to see Severus.

Coming in, she saw Minerva was talking heatedly with Filius. "What's going on?" she asked, taking her usual seat.

"Hermione, how do you feel about a Halloween Ball?" The Headmistress asked her favorite colleague.

Hermione chewed on her lip. "I think it'd be nice for a change. Is there going to be a theme?"

"That's what we were talking about," Filius said. "I think we should have a masquerade ball."

Minerva shook her head. "No masks!"

"Hermione, what do you think?"

She sighed. She really hated when the two of them argued, often throwing her into the middle.

"Just make it a costume ball, don't even mention masks," Hermione said.

"Brilliant," Minerva said, looking a bit smug.

"What are they going on about?" Severus asked, taking a seat next to Hermione.

She flashed him a smile. "A Halloween Ball."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Wonderful, another chance for the students to act like the animals they are."

Hermione chuckled. "Be quiet Severus, or one might begin to think you actually like your students."

He scoffed. "I'd rather hang myself by my toes in Filch's office than attend such an event."

"Wonderful Severus, thanks for volunteering to chaperone," Minerva chimed in, an enthusiastic smile on her face.

"What? No, I will do no such thing!" he protested.

"Come now Severus, it'll be fun!" Hermione said, placing her hand on his arm. "Don't you want to be my date?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

Severus groaned. "If you insist witch."

Hermione reached over and squeezed his hand. "Yeah, I do." Hermione silently chuckled to herself. She had him wrapped around her finger.

Casting a glance at her lover, she noticed he was angrily stabbing his eggs with his fork.

"Severus?"

A small grunt was his only response.

Hermione chuckled. "Stop making a scene, the students are staring."

He put his fork down; unaware that he had been murdering his breakfast. Severus was scowling on the outside, but he was rather pleased with himself on the inside. Hermione wanted to be his date, meaning they'd be out in public as a couple. He loved little moments like this where he could show the world that she was his.

* * *

The week went by rather uneventfully and before anyone knew it, it was Friday night, the night of the Ball.

Hermione had designed the perfect costume. She had a white off-the-shoulder gown, that lad lace all over the bodice. Her hair fell in waves shown her back and she wore some white sandals. Looking at her, it wasn't obvious as to whom she was, but when she was with her date, they would know.

Hermione smiled evilly, she couldn't believe that she had convinced Severus to wear a matching costume.

A soft knock sounded out on her door. Pulling it open, she saw Severus standing there in all his glory. "You look so handsome," Hermione commented with a smile. Instead of his robes, he was wearing a black pants and a black shirt. With a cape and his mask. Black was his trademark color, and she couldn't imagine him in anything else.

Severus smirked. "Just remember the only reason I'm doing this is because you asked so nicely."

Hermione battered her eyelashes. "I know, now come on, let's go before we're late." Grabbing his hand, she practically dragged him towards the Great Hall.

When they arrived, they found the party was already in full swing. "Oh, there's Minerva!" Hermione said, tugging her beau that way.

Severus grumbled something under his breath.

"Oh my, the two of you look beautiful!" The Headmistress exclaimed, looking the two of them over.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you."

"Hmmmm, Severus, you're obviously Zorro, so that would make you Elena, right Hermione?"

The brown haired witch nodded.

"Well, brilliant job with the costumes. Now go on, have some punch, have a good time!"

"What's got her in such high spirits?" Severus mumbled.

Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, Severus!" she called over her shoulder. "Do try and smile tonight."

Hermione laughed at that. "Come on, let's go grab a drink."

Severus and Hermione made their way to the punch table, each grabbing a cup. Hermione took a sip, making a sour face. "Someone spiked it."

Severus chuckled. "Of course they did. I told you children were animals."

The two of them sipped their punch, watching all the students go round and round. Everyone was smiling and dancing, having a good time.

"Dance with me?" she asked, sending him a grin.

Severus nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Madam." Taking Hermione's hand, the two of them moved towards the dance floor.

The moment his hand placed itself on her waist, Hermione felt chills travel up her spine.

"Are you all right?" Severus asked, noticing her tremble.

"Fine," she replied, her eyes meeting his. "Just a bit nervous."

Severus chuckled. "No need to worry Madam, just follow my lead."

He led her across the floor, twirling her around and dipping her low. Hermione laughed, feeling weightless in his arms.

Severus smiled at her, before pulling her body flush against his. The two of them danced around the room, ignoring all the stares that the two of them were receiving.

She couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so much. And it was in that moment that Hermione made a decision. "Severus, how about we go back to your rooms and you can help me take this dress off?" she suggested, her eyes meeting his.

His eyes widened in surprise before a slow grin spread out on his face. "Madam, it would be my pleasure."

Gripping her hand tightly, he discreetly led her off the dance floor. Minerva was too busy talking to Filius to notice her colleagues disappear together.

Once in the bedroom, Severus looked at Hermione warily. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes, Severus, I want you. So please." Turning, she showed him the back of her gown.

Severus' fingers hooked on the zipper, slowly pulling it lower. The gown fell to the floor, pooling around her feet. He felt his arousal spike as he saw her creamy flesh become revealed. He planted kisses at the back of neck, trailing down her spine, causing Hermione to shiver in anticipation.

"Please, Severus," Hermione moaned, turning around to face him in nothing but her knickers.

His eyes flashed with emotion before he captured her lips in a kiss, the two of them falling to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I don't own, and I never will! A huge thanks to everyone who has reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! That being said, we have reached the ending of our little fic. IT wouldn't have gotten anywhere without all your support, so once again, thank you! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Severus awoke early the next morning. He heard a soft snore filling the room, causing him to smile. Turning on his side, he saw Hermione still asleep.

He never smiled before Hermione.

Well, he smiled years ago, when Lily was still the apple of his eye. But that had changed quickly. And after Lily left, his world had become dark and gray. But the worse part of it all, was he had allowed it.

But Hermione… she was beautiful. And she made him smile… she made him feel again.

He supposed she was his own personal sun.

Inwardly he cursed himself. When had he become such a pile of mush?

_Since that beautiful witch gave you a second chance at life… at happiness… and at love, _his conscious reminded him.

Hermione was beautiful, her face pressed against the pillow. She continued to snore, completely oblivious to the world around her.

It was then, while Severus was musing of his life with the young witch, that he realized he wouldn't be able to live without her.

He loved her, and didn't want to ever let her go. And there was really only one thing left to do.

Getting up, Severus knew exactly where he needed to go this Saturday. Slipping from the bed, he moved to the bathroom to get ready.

He reappeared moments later wearing his teaching robes. Scribbling a note, he made sure to leave it on his pillow so she would see it. Taking one last look at Hermione, he smiled. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her sleeping form.

"I love you," he whispered.

She murmured something in her sleep, sighing happily.

He swiftly exited the room and made his way towards the Headmistress's office. He needed to tell Minerva he would be going to Diagon Alley for something today.

* * *

Hermione rolled over, her head sleepily reaching across the bed. She padded around for a bit before she realized that the bed was cold.

Still feeling groggy, she pulled herself up. "Severus?" she called out while rubbing her eyes.

Silence greeted her.

"That's weird," she said to herself. Looking around the room, she noticed there was a note on her pillow. Grinning, she grabbed it and opened it.

_Hermione_,

_I'm sure you're rather confused as to why you're waking up alone. Don't worry; I simply needed to run some errands this morning. I'll be back as soon as I can. Feel free to browse through my books while you wait, but for Merlin's sake, be careful with them._

_With all my love, _

_Severus_

Errands? What sort of errands could he possibly be running?

But she shrugged, supposing she'd find out later. In the meantime, she decided she would make use of his bathroom.

After relieving herself, Hermione debated as to whether she should shower or run the bath. The shower would definitely be quicker… but seeing as Severus wasn't here, she might as well take her time. So a bath it was.

She filled up the tub with warm water, adding some rose oil she found in Severus' cupboards. Undressing, she quickly stepped into the tub. A sigh escaped her lips as she got comfortable.

Hermione soaked in the tub until her fingers and toes became wrinkly. Taking that as a sign, she quickly washed her hair and body. Rising off, she stepped out of the tub, quickly summoning a towel. It was cold in the dungeons this time of year.

She felt absolutely wonderful after that bath. Hermione had been feeling rather stressed lately due to the upcoming holidays and her rambunctious students. But now she felt as if some weight had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt refreshed.

Getting dressed, she pulled her hair back. She didn't feel like dealing with the curls in her face today. Moving into the kitchen, she poured herself a bowl of cereal and some milk. She was about to sit down to eat when she heard the door open.

"Hermione?" she heard Severus' voice call out.

"In the kitchen," she called back. She hadn't expected to see him so soon. _Well, maybe he left really early._

She made her way into the living room, giving Severus a quick kiss. She turned to walk away but he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back. "Where do you think you're going?" he whispered, nuzzling her neck.

"To eat breakfast?" Hermione replied, slightly confused by his actions.

He bit down on the sensitive skin, causing Hermione to gasp. She turned in his arms so she was now facing him. She stood on her tip toes, pressing her lips to his.

Severus held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Hermione?" he said, pulling back so he could look into her brown eyes.

"Yes?" she asked, smiling at him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Hermione grinned. "I love you too."

"Hermione Jean Granger, I really do love you, more than I could ever really say. And well, I'm not sure if I'm doing this properly or not, but Hermione, will you marry me?" Severus looked into her eyes, pleased to see her smiling.

"Yes, Severus, oh yes!" she cried, fling her arms around him. She pressed kisses to his neck as the tears poured down her face. After a few moments, she pulled back. "You're supposed to get down on your knee."

Severus smirked. "Ah, yes, knew I was forgetting something." He bent down on his knee, pulling out a small black box.

Hermione gasped when she saw what was inside. In the center of the ring was a pearl, surrounded by little diamonds. Together, they formed a flower. "Oh, Severus, it's absolutely beautiful," she whispered.

Taking the ring, he gently slid it onto her finger. "It was my mother's," he whispered, a soft smile on his face. "A Prince heirloom Hermione, and I am giving it to you." He stood, pulling her in for another hug. "I love you."

"I love you, Severus," she replied, hugging him tightly. "I can't believe we're going to get married! We're going to have a future together."

"Yes, we are," he said, grinning. Proposing to Hermione was definitely the right move. She was so happy, and he couldn't have been happier himself.

Hermione started to kiss him passionately, tugging at his clothes. "I want you, now," she mumbled between kisses.

"As you wish," he said, scooping her up into his arms.

Hermione giggled, kissing him all over once more.

The two of them made their way to the bedroom, not reappearing for quite some time.

**_The End._**


End file.
